Bra anatomy
Bra anatomy, or the parts of a bra, vary from bra to bra, but there are still basic structures common to most all bras. By varying these structures, more or less support for the breasts can be provided. Thus, understanding the anatomy of a bra can help with adjusting the bra to create the perfect fit. Parts of a bra There are many parts of a bra.[http://alamodelingerie.wordpress.com/2008/02/26/anatomy-of-a-bra Lingerie Library: "Anatomy of a Bra"][http://www.venusianglow.com/2010/11/bra-anatomy-do-you-know-what-center.html Venusian Glow: "Bra Anatomy"][http://www.freshpair.com/blog/the-anatomy-of-a-bra'' Fresh Pair: "Anatomy of a Bra"] Under band (or band) Cup Apex Neckline Center gore (or bridge) The gore is the center of the cups, where the underwires form a little bridge. It should touch your torso. Side wings (or side panels) Underwire and underwire channels Front and back straps The straps go over the shoulders, keeping a bra in place. It is of note that the straps are intended to keep the cup in place, not support the entire weight of the breasts. If the straps dig painfully into the wearer's shoulders, then most likely the bra band is too loose or too large to be properly supportive. (See also: How-to determine your size: Troubleshooting.) If there is a ring dividing a strap into two sections, then the front portion is called the front strap; and the rear portion, the back strap. Rings The ring is the metal or plastic join (which typically looks like its namesake, a ring) connecting the straps to the band. The more durable the material used by the ring, the longer the bra will last. (Older plastic rings which have been repeatedly washed might snap at inopportune moments.) Sliders The sliders are the clips located directly on the straps. A strap can be shortened or lengthened as required by moving the slider. Some straps are fully adjustable, meaning the slider can move along the entire length of the strap; some bras lack full adjustability, as the slider can only move along a portion of the strap. Typically the non-adjustable region is in the front, which is thicker for aesthetic purposes. Strap join The strap join is where the straps attach to the cup in the front and the bra band in the back. Most important is the strap join in the back. There are two types of back strap join: the camisole strap and the leotard (or ballet) strap. The camisole strap is simply a strap connected to a ring connected to a band at a right angle. This produces a more square shape in the back. The leotard strap is a strap connected to a ring connected to the band at a more oblique angle, producing a more curved, or leotard-like shape in the back. One of the ways to identify a more supportive bra is by the presence of a leotard strap, where the strap is connected to a ring, which is attached to more strap material which is itself sewn into the band. This distributes weight more evenly throughout the band, taking weight out of the straps and the shoulders. Hook & Eye Closure References Category:Bras Category:Bra fit and size